A Lonely Road
by LoveOfLiterature
Summary: Kirk walks a lonely road, or so he thought before getting pwned by Spock. Implied Kirk/Spock slash K/S Spirk Just a little tidbit....


**So one more short fic I couldn't get out of my head until it was written down. Not very long but hey, I was hungry…lol**

Jim Kirk leaned comfortably back into his captain's chair. It had been a full day. Yes sir, a full day indeed. He gazed lazily around the all but empty bridge before resting his eyes in the direction of the science station. Evidently full days were not enough to tempt his First Officer away from his post.

"Spock, we just came back from a hostile alien planet and barely made it out with our lives and the ship intact. I believe that warrants a breather. Everyone else is resting. Take a break," Jim coaxed.

"Vulcans do not require the amount of rest a human requires, Captain," Spock answered back, not bothering to look up from his scope. "Moreover, if you are able to seduce an alien female with six inch fangs and not 'take a breather' as you say, I believe I am able to finish the science updates for the new planet."

Kirk produced a crooked grin at his First Officer's comment and swiveled his chair slightly so that he could gaze at him without crooking his neck. "Why Mr. Spock, the art of seduction most certainly _does_ deserve a break, but I am Captain. Captains do not have the facility to take breaks. So I happen to be the best seducer on board _and_ Captain. It is a lonely road I must walk, but it must be done."

The small speech finally gave the Vulcan cause to turn from his work with a skeptically high brow. "Sir, one could hardly measure seduction on a scale of what or who is best. You just happen to be available and willing when seduction is required in the field."

Jim let out a good hearted laugh. "And I suppose you think seduction is an easy thing to master? I have never even seen you look at a woman when not drugged or controlled, Spock! It is hardly an easy thing to accomplish!"

Eyes darkened.

"Seduction is a very personal thing, Jim. Not an act that is casually employed for personal gain."

Through those darkened eyes Jim felt slightly uncomfortable. He was only kidding around and up until that moment had assumed Spock was jesting back. Now he wasn't so sure. He stood and cautiously took a few steps in the direction of the science station and before he knew it the rest of the space was closed by a certain Vulcan looking at him with dark eyes that seemed to darken as the nanoseconds ticked by.

Jim gulped.

He had never stopped to consider that there could be something remotely as dark, dangerous, and utterly beautiful as space. He certainly never stopped to think that it could be Spock's eyes.

The Vulcan leaned forward.

Jim could feel his First Officer's skin sending waves of heat into his own cheeks as those eyes got closer and darker. "S…Spock?"

"Is there anything else you require, sir?" Spock purred once the distance was nearly gone.

Jim couldn't think. Well, couldn't think _straight_ at least. All he could do was mumble out a highly educated and commanding, "Uhhgmmm…"

Then suddenly the darkness was gone and the distance between himself and the Vulcan had returned to a professional level. If it was possible to smirk without using any emotion, Spock was doing so at that moment.

"A lonely road indeed, Captain."

It was only after Spock had turned and was strolling off the bridge towards the lift that Kirk reacted, trying and failing to contain a large grin. He quickly turned and followed his friend to the lift.

"Hey! You _gotta_ teach me that!" he called out as his First Officer's form disappeared behind the lift doors.

**So I think I could do sooo much with this…even write the general plot to this bit much better, but I think it is good enough to post until I get a crazy hair and refine it. I hate myself for not yet writing definite Spirk, but this kinda seems more the ST way. You know, heavily imply the feeling between the two without actually going there. Lol**

**Anyway, not a big thing or even impressive. I just thought it was a funny possibility. You **_**know**_** Spock could seduce with the best of them *coughKirkcough*. **


End file.
